SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN--Mulan style
by Lady Frost08
Summary: Kaizaki Natsume. Can a simple protege of the 105th trainee squad possibly be the one to melt Levi's cold exterior? Wait simple you say? This is completely the opposite of simple, you dumbass!- Kaizaki. OH. Right. Did I mention his current circumstances? No? Well better read this to find out! :)))


CHAPTER ONE

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all is quiet, when all is still, not a creature in sight, not even a mouse. That is until the silence was broken by a series of loud, frantic footsteps thundering down a narrow alleyway leading to the outskirts of town. Heavy breathing followed as the perpetrator tightly clutched an item in his hand, thin line of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

 _So persistent_ , he grimly thought as he continued to find ways out of this maze like alleyway he found himself in. Rounding a corner, he found a slight opening just fit enough to hide his lithe frame and with no hesitation jumped at the opportunity presented. Expertly, he withdraw a silver dagger hidden in the sleeves of his shirt and prepared for the incoming fight.

"Where the hell did he go?" The leader of the group following him shouted, immediately alerting its presence even before he showed himself. Well that and his failure to hide his loud footsteps that easily echoed in the stillness of the night.

"I saw him went there!" One of his goons answered, going to the same way the perpetrator entered, his fellow members following him.

"Tsk! That bastard is going to pay!" The leader snarled, readying his metal bat as his followers mimic his act.

"Come out now, you rotten bastard!" Another piped out, seeing a dead end and knowing their prey for the night had nowhere to hide.

 _Slash! Slash! Slash!_

Three men immediately fall victim at the hand of the murderer, blood gurgling out of their lips. The other men as well as the leader gasped and turn around in time to see third of their member fall to his knees with his throat slit open, eyes widened in shock. Plop. The body went limp.

"Why you!"

The prey turned predator calmly numbered his enemies. Six remaining people not including the leader who stood out the most with his bright orange hair and dangling gold jewelleries.

"I'll kill you!" The member at the very front, yelled. His arm wielding butcher knife slashed down at the perpetrator, followed by another fellow about to stab him with a knife but the man easily dodged the attack and used its agile reflexes and timed coordination to easily take down the two goons. Four of the remaining members attacked him all at once while the leader stayed afar, watching the fight.

' _Tch. Coward!'_ The man being attacked thought, wincing as a punch was sent his way. A pair of arms wrapped around his own from behind, preventing his movement as the other goons continued to beat and slash him up.

"What! You still can fight, boy!?" A random member jeered, kicking him in the face while the others continually assault him.

' _His attack is weak. Pathetic.'_ The man thought, pertaining to the one who kicked his face.

"I say" He finally answered, "You should have killed me from the start." And with that, a menacing grin presented on his face. Without a second thought he bit hard on the arm holding him, drawing enough blood and was about to rip off that flesh had the member not immediately pushed him back and yelled, the fight resuming once again.

' _I won't lose. No. I've come this far. I will kill them all!'_

With renewed determination and strength, adrenaline pumping in his body, the man managed to kill the remaining four and panting, turned to the leader who stared at him with an ugly sneer.

"Ready to die now, brat!?" His ugly face twisted in a malicious smirk, one hand holding the metal bat ready while his other hand…. The man narrowed his eyes, seeing the leader getting something from his pocket.

' _A gun!'_ He thought, his eyes widening.

"Wait!" He called. The leader stopped and raised one of his eyebrows, looking at him.

"I'll return this to you, just let me go!" The man donned on a resigned look and promptly sat himself beside the corpse where a knife was hidden from the sight of the leader.

"Tch! Weak brat!" The leader sneered, extending his hand, "Give me my money now, you piece of shit!"

Panting heavily to add to the effect, the man sluggishly take out the wallet bulging with gold coins and tossed it to the leader who catch it with ease. At the same time he accurately throw his silver dagger right in the center of the leader's throat who stood frozen. Plop. Another body falls.

The survivor stood up, went to the last fallen body and took out the wallet as well as his silver dagger, checking each body for any signs of life. Contented, he went on his merry way, leaving the bloody mess behind with a single thought in mind,

' _Tomorrow…. I'll start a new life.'_

THREE YEARS LATER~

"-welcome to Survey Corps!" A series of applause followed as Commander Erwin finished his speech on the opening ceremony for the 105th trainee cadets. Beside him on the stage, Levi, Hanji, and Mike stood respectively, each one of them scrutinizing the new faces. The cadets were then instructed to wait as they would be picked to join squads.

"You, brat!" Levi pointed at a messy haired young man who stare back at him impassively.

"You're on my squad." Levi continued as he tched, "And don't look at your superior straight in the eye, shitty brat." The young man withdraw his stare and redirect at the floor instead.

 _Kaizaki Natsume. The first placer of the 105_ _th_ _trainee cadets. Well known for his speed and ability to kill titans effortlessly. Mental ability is extraordinary. He is said to be better compared to Mikasa Ackerman… Hmm, interesting. This brat better be worth my time._

Levi thought before a loud squeal interrupted his musings, his eyebrows scrunching in annoyance.

"Aww! And I was about to pick him, shorty!" Hanji complained.

"Shut it you shitty glasses. Pick someone else." Levi coldly replied, the brunette immediately perking up and resuming her search with a mumble of, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today… oops, I mean everyday." And a snicker. Levi narrowed his eyes but didn't reply any further.

"You! I choose you!" -Hanji

"The black haired man over there."- Mike

"You."- _Glare_. Levi of course

"The red haired girl!"- Hanji

"The blonde man in front."- Mike

After a while the picking of squads finally ended and cadets were assigned their quarters.

IN A CERTAIN ROOM~

"Uwah~ We're roommates Natsume!" A blonde man joyfully stated, dancing around the room.

"Who are you again?" Natsume asked, looking at him with a poker face.

The blonde guy dramatically gasped, "SO mean! You forgot the genius, Takada Kazuomi, already!?"

"Ah. Right. Kazu-baka."

"Shut up! And what's with the indifferent face while mocking me, huh?!"

"I'm thirsty." Natsume blinked at him owlishly.

"Huh?" Kazuomi turned to him with a deadpan expression.

"I'm going out."

"Wait! If Levi heichou saw you at this time of night around the hallways he might punish you!" Kazuomi whisper yelled, "I heard he's even scarier than the Commander himself!"

"I'm thirsty." Natsume replied and turned to the door once again, ignoring the warning and his roommate's frantic gestures. _Man, my throat is parched._

He managed to find the kitchen and had his share of water. Cleaning up, he was about to return to his room when a pair of glaring eyes a couple of inches away greeted him upon his turning of back.

' _Shit!'_ Natsume thought, his posture remaining the same, not showing any signs of being surprised.

"What are you doing at this time, Cadet Kaizaki?" Levi glared right into his eyes.

' _He's short but what the fuck! I'm shorter than him!? Shame on me! And I thought he's the shortest man here! Another reason he might suspect… no… impossible. He won't suspect… right?'_ The black haired young man inwardly observed, slowly getting depressed at the realization and no longer caring about the monster that's about to bite his head off in front of him.

"You have five seconds to answer me, shitty brat!" Levi's angry voice brought him back to reality and was about to answer him when Levi raised up his hand to stop him.

' _Wait. What is this? Something is off about him… something is wrong… what is it?'_

Levi's eyes widened a fraction when he realized something before narrowing again.

"You..."

And that was the moment Natsume felt his heart drop down his stomach.

' _He knew!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Annnnnd! That's it for this chapter, my lovely folks! Sooo anyone wondering about Natsume's secret? *wink* *wink* Here lemme tell you!**

 ***drumrolls***

 **Natsume is -mmppfhh! *Natsume appearing and dragging author-chan away!***

 ***author-chan bites his hand* SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! By the way, Natsume is ac-mmpffh! *Natsume drags author-chan away***

 **Till next time! ^_^**


End file.
